


Crash and Burn

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Comfort/Angst, Confinement, Gen, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Season 4 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lotor acquired a new ally. Keith is ready to give in.





	1. Lost and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> With permission from & credit to [trytofocus](https://trytofocus.tumblr.com), I wrote a short ficlet from this [lovely artwork](https://trytofocus.tumblr.com/post/165473327940/i-got-a-lot-of-sensory-deprivation-asks-and-i-will). Plus, I was listening to Savage Garden’s song, Crash and Burn. 

_Tired._

It was part of his life now. He would recite the word in his mind every day, but he would not express it out in the open.

It was still foreign to everyone, but not for Shiro. He would relied on Shiro for answers and comfort, but somehow, it felt different when he came back. The Shiro they found was now a stranger to him.

However, he was alone again. In a much smaller space than his shack in the desert. It was much colder. 

He didn’t care right now. It was too much for him to keep up with sudden changes and environments. His instincts held back. His fire had to be contained. There was no way his teammates can understand his instinctive logic when they’re playing safe. 

Time was not always on their side. He knew. The whole universe knows.

Did he regret his decision? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to waste precious time to think over when he can think about the present than the past nor future.

He got caught. Simple as that. He didn’t listen to their calls and shouts since he wanted to end this war as soon as possible. 

His eye lids felt heavy every time he blinked. He just want to keep them closed forever.

He just want to escape the current cold reality. 

Unable to sit nor stand with his current position, his body just float around with both wrists bound with the rope anchored to the metal flooring. At least, no one can see him crying.

Keith was ready to let someone else lead him. He wasn’t fit to be a leader if no one had the care to listen nor follow. 

Deep in his heart and soul, he just want a shoulder to lean on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His large, violet hand pressed against the cool glass with deep, blue eyes gazing at such sad and yet, serene picture in front of him.

Lotor could sense the slow, internal breakdown within the captured Paladin. Whether it was him tweaking the oxygen level in the mask each day or from the Paladin’s long and tiny confinement since his capture two months ago, he could tell when the flame has begun to dim.

“Paladin.”

He made sure his voice was loud and clear to be heard beyond the glass imprisonment as he watched those violet eyes fighting to remain open with his head lifting up slowly until their eyes met.

Those same firey, violet eyes were lacking of its shine, but he will see them bright again once the offer has given. Lotor wanted to see his flame lit once again from the cold ashes.

It was a very simple deal.

“Come with me.”

He knew the Paladin can’t hear him from the other side of the glass, but noticed how he can read lips.

Just simple sentences only.

His hand raised up to where Keith’s cheek would be if there wasn’t a huge barrier and moved his lips slowly to emphasize.

“ _Come with me._ ”

Keith deserves to run by instinct as Lotor noticed in battle. What it was shown as reckless can be seen as tactical. It does have its downside, but to have Keith work alongside, they would become one deadly duo in many battles.

It felt like a whole cycle of silence, but within three ticks, a small smile appeared on his face. His forehead rested on the cool glass.

His words came out in soft whispers.

“Welcome home, Keith.”

Lotor wouldn’t abandon him like the Paladin’s teammates. He will welcome Keith with open arms. 

And with this, two lost and imperfect puzzle pieces can mend together perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Trouble soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm back from vacation, but I was bombarded with work. Did you all watched Season 4?! This is where the inspiration came from when I got few requests for a continuation.

His head cocked to the side. His eyes blinking many times in hopes he wasn't seeing what he saw on the screen as he pulled back his purple hood.  
  
  
_Is this a joke?_   Keith thought.  
  
  
They are in the middle of a war and all Keith can think of is how his teammates are making a fool of themselves for the sake of the coalition. They were acting like Space Rangers for kids.  
  
  
_Former teammates._  
  
  
His violet eyes fell from the thought and he was about to turn off the screen when something stopped him. He looked at his side to see Lotor and let his hand fell from Lotor's guidance.  
  
It has been two months since Lotor had ask to come with him. It was more of being told, but Keith didn't care. Lotor had told Keith to work with the Blades when they came to save him. It was a plan for Keith to keep watch of their activities when they plan their next moves against the Empire. He had his female generals left several little trails for them to follow and catch. Keith didn't want to return as a Paladin and Lotor respected the decision.

He worked well as a Blade member, but not fitted. Keith didn't understand what Lotor had meant by that.  
  
Keith just didn't want to deal with them anytime soon. They don't need him anymore now that Black has accepted Shiro back. Red has accepted Lance. There was no reason for Keith to take her back. No reason to come back as a Paladin. Instinctively, he had solved Lance's equation when he came to his room and talked about their distorted dynamics.  
  
Just watching their new and improved dynamics on screen proved that he wasn't needed.  
  
"Keith."  
  
He looked up at Lotor.  
  
"My father has summoned for my presence."  
  
"So Zarkon is still alive after all. Voltron had failed."

"No Keith. Voltron didn't fail. Just unsuccessful. We still have a chance for his defeat."  
  
"Do what you must do, but promise me one thing only."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Don't throw your life recklessly."  
  
Keith looked away, but Lotor placed both hands on his cheeks and turned his face at him. He stared deep into those violet eyes.  
  
"I mean it. You are more worth than you have given yourself. Much more than I would ever obtain."  
  
"I---"  
  
His eyes shifted away.  
  
"Don't reject me, Keith. Don't push me away like the others. Just don't--"  
  
Keith returned his gaze, only to see Lotor's eyes cast down. Lotor had told him bits and pieces of his background especially with the mention of his mother, Honerva. He spoke very fondly of her and her works which was very opposite of how he spoke of Zarkon.  
  
He wondered what ever happened to his mother.  
  
"I won't leave you." Keith leaned in and rest his forehead on Lotor's. "You and I made a vow to keep when this war ends."  
  
It made Lotor chuckled.  
  
"Of course."

 

* * *

  
  
  
Control thinking wasn't his strong points, but what else can he do when time wasn't on their side and the pressure has raise the bar even higher.  
  
  
_Naxzela._  
  
  
It was a huge ticking time bomb that can take out ten solar systems within range. It was Zarkon's witch's work.

  
  
  
_**"We'll never penetrate those shields."** _  
  
_**"Maybe not with our weapons."** _

  
  
  
He still have sentiments with his teammates. With Shiro. He can't let them die. The universe still need them. They still need Voltron.

  
  
_I'm sorry.  
_

  
  
He ignored the rebel's calls once again. This time, it was from Matt. He was yelling at him through the comm. Keith knew better, but what other options they have to destroy the shield with their low-class weaponry.  
  
Will they miss him? Was he worth for their tears after the trouble he had given them when he was a Paladin? He'll probably never know.  
  
There was one thing for sure who will be pissed at him.

  
  
  
_Lotor._

  
  
  
A vow they made.  
  
A promise he made before Lotor left to see his heartless father only to hear the loud broadcast of Lotor's cruel fate. He finally understood why Lotor had acted this way. And why he would ask Keith of all people the important question.  
  
Keith wondered if Lotor will haunt him down even in death. It was something he didn't want to happen.  
  
He closed his eyes and ready to accept his fate when he felt it. He pulled back the controls as hard as he can to avoid the sudden explosion of the shield.

  
  
  
_**"Good work, Keith."** _  
  
_**"It wasn't me."** _

  
  
  
Shiro complimented his action. An action he didn't made. He wouldn't been able to hear it if his reckless action had pulled through.

  
  
  
_**"It was Lotor."** _

  
  
  
Was he really worth staying longer in this universe?  
  
Keith knew deep in his heart that he will received several lectures, but which ones will hurt him the most? Shiro's or Lotor's? He don't know.

  
  
  
_**"Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters."** _

  
  
  
_What is he doing and why?_

  
  
  
**_"I think it is time we had a discussion."_ **

  
  
Whatever Lotor was planning, Keith wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the same room with the others.  
  
He gripped his controllers hard and closed his eyes.  
  
It was time to face his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
